


A night at the theatre

by Wlammy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, dousy, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlammy/pseuds/Wlammy
Summary: @Traintoalaska asked me (as a joke) to write her a random Dousy one-shot, and this little goofy idea popped into my head, so I wrote it down!I hope you like it, it takes place somewhere after season 7 and/or could take place in an alternate universe, who knows!
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A night at the theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/gifts).



“Is Jemma meeting us there?”, Daniel wonders, wrapping his arm around Daisy’s shoulders.

“Yeah, she got the tickets!”, Daisy says, still shivering despite Daniel’s warm embrace. 

“I should have worn a thicker jacket,” she mutters and blows on her cold hands. 

“If it helps, you do look gorgeous tonight,” Sousa admires her with a side glance, while rubbing her back.

“Aw thanks, it has been a while since I wore anything but tactical gear!”, and then witha flirty look, she adds “you don’t look so bad yourself, agent Sousa.”

Sousa smiles but seems a little absentminded. 

“Hey, we don’t have to go to the theatre if you don’t want to?”, Daisy offers when she notices he looks a little pale.

Daniel shakes his head. “No that’s okay, we’re almost there anyway, and besides, it was my idea!”

  
Arriving at the local theatre, a ten minute walk from their shared apartment, they see Jemma outside, waving the tickets in the air. “Hey guys!”, her chipper voice reaches them from across the street.

Daisy hugs her friend and rushes them inside, where it’s nice and warm. 

“Hey, you got bangs!”, Daisy notices as she looks at Jemma. With a shy smile, Jemma covers her forehead with her hand. “You like the fringe? I feel it’s a little too short, but Fitz says it looks fine...”

“Yeah, they look nice! Right, Daniel?”

“Daniel?”

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Simmons’ bangs... how nice they look?”

Daniel turns and seems to notice Jemma’s presence for the first time. “Oh yes, your hair looks very charming, Jemma.”

Both Daisy and Jemma chuckle and shake their head at his oldtimey lingo. 

“I’ll go get us some drinks, the show starts in...” Jemma looks at her watch, “... five minutes! Coffee?” 

Daisy nods gratefully and hooks her arm into Daniel’s. She looks around at the friendly faces of the crowd heading for the small but lovely art-nouveau theatre hall, and remarks with a sigh “it’s good to not be on mission or conked out behind the TV for a change, isn’t it?”

Daniel looks into her glowing brown eyes and nods. After a soft kiss, he whispers “now don’t tell anyone, but you’re the most beautiful woman here.” Daisy hums and leans in for another lingering kiss, barely noticing the people bumping into them. 

A croaky voice announces it’s curtain up in two minutes. Daisy lets go reluctantly and moves to the hall, where she can see Jemma balancing their three coffees. 

“I’m going to use the restroom, save me a seat!”, Sousa says and rushes off to the left. 

Jemma raises her eyebrows and Daisy shrugs, “he’s been a little off all night, I bet it’s the leftovers we had for dinner”, and sits down on the wooden chair. “I’ll go check on him if he doesn’t come back soon.”

Jemma nods emphatically and hands Daisy her coffee.

“You got us great seats!”, Daisy appreciates her place in the audience, realizing she is right in the middle of the stage with very few rows in front of them. 

“Do you you even know what the play is about?”, she asks quietly, hoping to not offend any avid theatre goers behind them. Jemma grins and shakes her head at her friend. She holds up her ticket where in big curly letters, it says ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream’.

“Shakespeare! One of my favorites,” Jemma whispers, “lots of faeries and romantic misunderstandings”, and before she can say any more, the lights go down and people shush her. “Sorry”, Jemma giggles with an apologetic gesture, almost knocking over the coffee on Daisy’s knee.

Daisy peeks over her shoulder, worried Sousa is going to miss the beginning, when suddenly, a _very_ familiar voice sounds from the stage. 

“Demetrius, hear what I tell you! Hermia shall be mine!”

Slowly, Daisy returns her gaze to the stage, where the curtain is fully raised, and a man in a pair of puffy pants and a romantic blouse is surrounded by a decor of hand painted trees. 

He is accompanied by a blonde man, who paces across the stage, shaking his head dramatically and refuting. “You are mistaken, brother, for the lovely Hermia is to be mine!”

Daisy can’t believe her eyes, as the first man walks closer to the edge of the stage, and lifts his arms in the air. It’s  _Sousa_.

Jemma stifles a giggle and squeezes Daisy’s arm while Daniel answers the blonde guy.

“She told me last night, Demetrius! It is in fact Helena...” and he turns around demonstratively, “... who desires you!”

Daisy finally manages to peel her eyes from the stage, and looks at Jemma, whose face is practically purple with glee. “Did you know?!”, she mouths, her eyes wide in disbelief. 

Jemma nods and confesses in Daisy’s ear “but only because I caught him rehearsing lines in the armory the other day. He begged me not to tell...”

They get interrupted by a loud voice of the stage, a king steps onto the stage. Daniel steps aside to make way, his curly hair lit by the stage lights. 

A whirlwind of comical situations ensues and soon Daisy loses herself in the absurd story that unfolds on the wooden stage before them. She leans back in her chair and enjoys the play along with the audience, feeling butterflies in her stomach every time the unbuttoned shirt reveals Daniel’s glistening chest and the warm sound of his voice echoes through the hall.

She could burst with pride when it’s his jokes that land and crack up the audience, even more so than the guy with the head of a donkey.

Two hours fly by, and the play ends with a festive double wedding, where Sousa, being one of the grooms, dances with the bride, both wearing a flower crown. 

When the curtain drops and the lights go back on, the audience jump to their feet and applaud and whistle. With big grins on their faces, the actors walk back onto the stage, hand in hand, and take a bow. Jemma and Daisy applaud and whoop, and when an exhausted Sousa takes his last bow, Daisy hugs Jemma in excitement and sighs at how beautiful he looks in historical fashion.

“I know he did some improv theatre in college, but I had no idea he was this good!”, Daisy exclaims, still holding on to Jemma in the midst of the cheerful crowd. “He  was good, right?”

Jemma grins and nods enthusiastically “oh yes, he had the audience eating out of the palm of his hand!”

Suddenly, the lights are switched off, and people stand awkwardly in the dark, holding their coats and purses.

The curtains goes back up, the spotlight shining on the harp player in the wedding decor.

Daniel walks back onto the stage, still wearing the velvet trousers, and unbuttoned shirt with flouncy sleeves. 

“Daisy?” 

Daisy gasps and looks at Jemma, whogestures she has no idea what is going on either.

“Daisy?”, Daniel repeats.

“Um, yes?”, Daisy responds, internally begging to not have to go on stage.

People in the crowd chuckle and some sit back down.

The harpist starts playing Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones, one of Daisy’s favorite songs.

Daniel crouches down on the stage, and Daisy walks towards him.

“What are you doing?”, she asks, tickled but nervous.

“I’m proposing”, he whispers, “is that okay? We can go to the dressing room instead...”

The audience members fade away, even Jemma seems miles away. All Daisy sees are his deep, trusting eyes, and her heart leaps to her throat.

She reaches out her hand, and lets herself be pulled on stage. 

Slowly, Daniel drops down to one knee, and tears well up in Daisy’s eyes. The spectators gasp and applaud, pleased to have two events in one day.

“Daisy Johnson...”, Sousa says, not breaking eye contact with his girlfriend, no matter how the people whistle and clap.

“... Will you marry this pantaloon wearing idiot? I love you more than anything.”

Even though Daisy knew what he was going to say, hearing him say the actual words out loud has a dizzying effect, and she has to hold his hands to not topple over.

“Say yes!”, a voice calls out from the otherwise deafening silent crowd. 

Daisy tries to look into the audience, but the stage lights are too bright to see.

“Say yes!,” the same friendly voice repeats. “Marry him!”, a deep raspy voice joins the sentiment. “He’s on one knee, for christ’s sake!”, a Scottish accent pleads. 

“Come on, Tremors! Marry our boy!” another familiar voice booms.

A spotlight turns to the audience and Daisy laughs when she sees the faces of their loved ones. Coulson waves, stood next to Elena and Mack, with Fitzsimmons in front of them, joined by May, Piper and Kora.

“What do you say?” Daniel asks with a face so loving and open, causing Daisy to fall on her knees. 

All she can do is smile and nod enthusiastically, and she folds her arms around his neck. Daniel wipes a tear from her cheek, and his lips find her trembling mouth in a gentle kiss. The crowd cheers and applauds before getting back up and leaving the hall in joyful chatter.

“Can you wear this at our wedding?”, Daisy asks when they have joined their friends, pointing at the velvet pants and romantic blouse. “I’ll wear whatever you want”, Sousa says with a goofy grin. Coulson hugs Daisy and nods at Daniel’s outfit with a twinkle in his eyes. “Can we  _all_ wear that?” 

Elena chuckles and pictures Mack in a puffy sleeved jacket and flower crown. “As long as I don’t have to wear a donkey’s head”, Mack jokes with a grumpy face. Kora raises her hand “I call donkey! No need to do my hair or makeup...”

Jemma laughs and congratulates the happy couple, with the others quickly joining in.

After an hour of chats and drinks in the theatre bar, they all go their own way, back home. May gives Daisy’s arm a squeeze. “I can sense how much he loves you and it’s honestly a bit much”, she says with a wink, before embracing her. 

“Thanks for coming, guys!” Daniel waves them goodbye.

It’s just a little past midnight when Daniel, who changed back into his regular clothes, intertwines his fingers with Daisy’s, as they head back home.

“You’re a really good actor,” Daisy remarks.

“Aw, did you like it? I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m not talking about the play, even though you were really good...”

“No?”

“I’m talking about keeping the secret of proposing! For how long have you planned this?”

Sousa chuckles. “Oh, that. I wasn’t sure I was going to do it tonight, but with your family there, and your face in the crowd - “, he kisses her hand, still enveloped in his, “I just knew I was going to burst if I didn’t do it now.”

“Well, I am glad you did,” Daisy replies with a radiant smile.

“Oh wait!”, Daniel remembers, and reaches for his pocket. “I got you a ring! The darn stage pants have no pockets.”

In the beam of the streetlight, Daniel kneels down and offers Daisy a simple but beautiful silver ring. “Marry me, Daisy”.

“Yes”, Daisy grins, and pulls him back up for a kiss. 

Daniel notices the tip of her nose is red, takes off his coat and drapes it over her shoulders like a cape. “Here you go, Mrs Sousa.”

“Thank you, mr Johnson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (if you did, lol)  
> Happy 2021 :)
> 
> Dousy trash for life! ❤️


End file.
